Let me be the light to your hazy days
by Yumenyan
Summary: "I love the stars."the bluenette whispered. "Well,I don't."The red head answered. Basically Akashi and Kuroko getting to know each other like how Kuroko was actually abused and how despite being absolute,Akashi was close to crumbling due to the stress he had been inflicted upon. Warning:Child abuse and mention of suicide. AkaKuro nonetheless


The rustling of the trees,the howling of the wind,and the glittering shine of the stars. What a perfect moment to reflect on your life. The young boy dangled his legs over the end of the rooftop and hummed a melancholy tune while staring into the distance. He then raised his arm slowly-careful not to trigger his wound,and counted the insults he had been thrown at in the day with his tiny fingers. He let out a long sigh before looking up to the sky,where the stars shine almost mockingly at him. He dug his nails into the hard concrete and bit his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _So beautiful yet so ugly_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seijuurou sighed in annoyance and pushed his red locks behind. _Life sure is tough_. The work his father gave(read:pushed)to him was accumulating minutes by minutes and he was not even half way done. Plus,he still had his student council you that despite being absolute,he was still human. He buried his face with one of his arm and used the other to push the stack of papers away from him. The further the better. He reached out for his cup of coffee-which had been left abandoned for a while,and took a sip.

'I need a break.'he thought to himself.

Thus,he stood up-the sound of clattering echoed in the office. He grabbed the keys laid on his table and sauntered out of the office. Securing that he locked the door,Seijuurou spun the keys with his finger and his other arm in his pocket.

'The rooftop it is.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The red head creaked opened the rusty door of the school's rooftop. He winced slightly at the sound it made. He needs to ask someone to fix it soon before someone with sensitive ears die because of its horrible sound if that was even possible. Just as he closed the door,a soothing voice was heard.

"Hello there,tough day for you I presume?"

Seijuurou would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at the sudden voice. He looked at the direction of where the voice came from. For any other normal person,they would have missed it. But Akashi Seijuurou was not normal (or so what he had been told). He squinted and concentrated hard on the particular area. Soon,a turf of light blue hair was seen.

"I suppose so,"he answered after a few seconds of silence. "tough day for you too?Seeing as you are probably about to end your mortal life there."

A chuckle was heard from the bluenette and honestly,it was music to Seijuro's ears.

"I'm not ending my life here. I may have thought of it but it wasn't a good idea after all."

To prove his point,the boy ceased his dangling and climbed over the fence. He turned around to meet the red head in the eye. Seijuurou's breath hitched. _Never,never in his life,had he seen such beautiful pair of eyes_. It was of sky blue color. Eyes that looked into the deepest of you. Seijuurou was too mesmerized by the bluenette's eyes that he didn't hear the other speaking.

"Pardon?"

The other sighed,"I asked if you are sleeping well. You have really obvious dark bags under your eyes."

"Don't worry about that,I have everything under control."

"With coffee?"

"Well,yes."

The bluenette frowned slightly,"That won't do,coffee is not healthy."

"It's better than me collapsing."Seijuurou retaliated back. He found the other rather amusing at this point of time.

"You are really stubborn you know."

"Thank you. That's the first time someone ever told me that."

"Your welcome..."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi-san."

"That's so formal and makes me seem like an old man."

"But aren't you?With all the coffee."he laughed softly to himself.

Seijuurou glared at him but it only made the other laughed even more. "I'm just joking,Akashi-kun."

The red head nodded in approval,"What about you?Your name I mean."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya."

"First name basis already?"

"Well then Tetsuya,"Seijuurou ignored the other's comment. "It's getting kind of late now,you should be going home soon. How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways. Akashi-kun should leave too."

"After I'm done with my work."

"Akashi-kun."

"...Fine."

Seijuurou's eyes narrowed at how Tetsuya was walking. His back was slightly slouched and his legs were unbalanced. He was limping. Seijuurou was known for one,his observation skills. When a gust of wind passed by them earlier,he caught a glimpse of a fading cut on Tetsuya's forehead.

'Was he abused?'he thought.'By whom?'

His train of thoughts were interrupted when the screeching sound of the door was heard once again. Seijuurou looked up to the sky and whispered the name of someone whom he had just met before retiring for the night.

* * *

I did say that I will post new stories XD this one though,is more of angst practice so please do tell me your thoughts about it! Also I feel bad for saying this but I enjoy stories where Kuroko gets hurt or something(I'm sorry ;;)


End file.
